Hide And Seek
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: A short story set a few years before the movie and my story, Blood in the Sand. Late night boredem leads to a risky game of Hide and Seek with it's consequences
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This story is really just a short maybe three chapter humor romance, set BEFORE the movie and before my other OUATIM story, _Blood in the Sand. _It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sheldon Jeffrey Sands, he belongs to his respected creators of _Once Upon A Time In Mexico _I do how ever, own Cerise Stone, Sammy Iokie and Sarah Darcy.

* * *

**Round One**

He tossed paper balls into the waste paper basket near the desk. His feel, in black hiking boots were propped up on the scared wood. He was bored out of his mind. As the second paper ball landed in the basket, he sighed violently, running his hands through his shoulder length hair and leaning his head back, closing his golden brown eyes. On the radio, somewhere in the room, The Doors played Love Her Madly. Sheldon Jeffrey Sands grinned slightly, thinking about his lover, Cerise Stone.  
  
He was contemplating the right color of Cerise's eyes when he felt some one slip down on his lap, not that he needed to open his eyes to know who it was. He could smell the slight rose scent. He wrapped his arm around the body as it leaned forward, wrapping slender arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He grinned a slightly cocky grin.  
  
Cerise Stone shook her head, her lose red hair swingin with the motion. She looked down at Sands and pushed a lock of nearly black hair back from his tanned face. "What are you doing, Sheldon." Sands didn't open his eyes. "Not a fucking thing." "Well, that's good to know, the CIA is paying you, over time mind you and you're sitting here doing nothing." He opened both eyes, grinning even widered and looked at her. "I can think of a couple things WE could be doing right now." "Not in the office." Cerise said seriously. Sands winked and slipped a hand under her shirt. "Watch it mister!" Cerise yelped, moving on his lap. Sands pulled her to him and kissed her hard.  
  
"Yo, love birds." Sands eased back from the kiss rolling his eyes and looked over Cerise's shoulder at Sammy Iokie. "What, Iokie?" Sands asked bluntly. "Are you two as bored as Sarah and I?" "Depends on your definition of bored." Sands stated. He watched Sarah appear behind Sammy, grinning impishly, "Well, Sarah and I were talking...and we thought we'd interest the two of you in a little game." Sammy stated. Cerise raised an eyebrow. "Game?" "Oh yes.." Sarah nodded eagerly. "What kind of game?" Sands asked.

"Well, it would involve the four of us, and one or two, 24 hour stores."  
  
"Make a little more sense, Sammy." Cerise said, turning on Sands' lap to look at them.  
  
"We're going to play hide and seek in Kroger's or the Super Wal-Marts or something." Sarah said.  
  
"Girls against boys." Sammy added. Sands suddenly laughed, taking his boots off the desk and sitting forward with Cerise. "You're game." Cerise groaned. She had the feeling she was in for a long night.

* * *

Sarah parked her car in an open spot, Cerise sit next to her. "Where are they?" "Probably already here." Cerise muttered, looking around the parking lot. But she looked up at the sound of a loud base and watched as a black mustang pulled quickly into the spot infront of them. Sammy and Sands grinned at them from behind the windshield. Sarah and Cerise looked at each other. "Well, let's get this over with." Cerise said softly, getting out of the car, into the late October night. She pulled her jacket tighter and watched as the men got out of Sands' mustang. "All right, here's the rules." Sands said as he and Sammy came over Sarah's car. "The restrooms, both in the front and in the back are neutral." "What's base?" Sarah asked. "Register 15." Sammy replied. "Round one, Wal-Marts, Round two Kroger's." He added.  
  
"This is crazy." Cerise muttered. "We're all crazy." Sands replied, grinning deviously. "The game starts once we hit the inside of the store. Guys find the girls, we'll give you a count of 30 to start out with." He stated all business like. They turned and strolled up the parking lot towards the slidding doors.  
  
At 1 am, there weren't a hell of a lot of people in the large discount department store. Sarah and Cerise looked around as they entered and saw Register 15 in the very middle of the front. "All right girls, one," Sands started counting. "Two, three." Sarah and Cerise looked at eachother and took off. "Fiften, twenty, thirty!" Sands called behind them. "Cheater!" Cerise yelled back, slipping into the card isle. Sarah dodged into one isle a head of her and they came out into the men's clothing department.  
  
"You take the right, I'll head left." Sands told Sammy and they started out at a brisk walk. Sands turned down the same isle Cerise had. Sammy ran past the books and turned into the isle between the mens and women's clothing department, stopping to look for Sands.

* * *

Cerise hide under a rack of long coats, feeling foolish. She knew for one, Sands was a very competitive person and wouldn't let the girls win easily. She glanced around for Sarah and saw her sneakers disappear into the sock isle. Sarah was trying to keep from laughing out loud. She'd seen Sammy looking in the women's cloths.  
  
The minutes ticked by for Cerise who swallowed and tried to keep her breathing soft. A moment later, she saw Sands' black hiking boots infront of the rack she was hiding in and covered her mouth. He was no fool. All he had to do was tag her and she'd be out. There was no way. It was no or never.  
  
Sands was looking around the isles closets to him. He couldn't have missed her. He turned and was about to go down one isle when she busted out of a rack of over coats, laughing merrily and sprinting towards the children's department, which would put her one step closer to the back bathrooms. Sands dodged down a side isle intent to cut her off. Cerise yelped and cut into the lingerie section, picking up a package of work socks and throwing them at him. Sands cut to the left and got infront of her.  
  
She stopped at a rack of clearance bra, Sands was infront of her, ready to dodge either way to capture her. He was grinning at her deviously as she searched for a way out. She yelped again and ducked towards the changing room. Sands tripped over some items she'd pulled off the rack to slow him down and was able to grab the jacket she was wearing, which was really his, but she wrestled out of it, sprinting past the changing room, and darting into the baby isles. Sands slowed down, pulling on his jacket, rather then leave it behind.  
  
Cerise sprinted through the home decorating isle and slid into the corridor outside the bathroom, breathing hard. She turned, leaning against the wall, to see Sands standing just in the door way of the little hallway, almost glaring. She laughed, catching her breath and wondered how Sarah was doing.

* * *

Sarah breathed hard, crouch in the now closed off Electronic's section. She had to get back to the back bathrooms where she'd seen Cerise run towards, but Sammy was stalking around isle outside the section. Sarah looked around, looking for a distraction and grinned at the stereo system. She crept over to it, and turned it on, slipping towards the back isle of the department.  
  
Sammy heard the radio and ran into the Electronic's department intime to see Sarah skirt out of it. He gave chase, cutting into the children's department, aware of where she was going and as they got closer to the back bathroom's, Sammy yelled out. "Sands, she's getting closer!"  
  
Sands who'd been keeping his attentions on Cerise was mocking himself, turned and saw Sarah. When Sarah saw Sands, she ducked into craft's isle. For a moment, Sands was split in half. On one hand, he couldn't leave Cerise, she'd make a run for it. On the other, Sarah was the slower of the two and if they caught Sarah, they'd be one shorter of a case.  
  
He swore and took off down the isle towards the craft section, seeing Sammy parallel him in the other isle, so they closed in on Sarah. Cerise gave silent thanks to Sarah and took off running, making sure Sands heard her. Sands swore loudly and turned down the isle to see Sarah climb over the cutting table for the material and dodge down a car isle. Sammy met Sands a moment later. "Go after Sarah!" Sands ordered, heading back for the way he'd come.  
  
Sands turned the corner to see Cerise sitting at one of the tables in the little cafe that was now closed. She waved to him and slipped under the table, slipping over to the medium that separated the cafe and the store. Sands came to a stop in the middle of the cafe floor, turning in time to see Cerise duck out into the store again, laughing. She ran towards the food section.

* * *

Sarah had slowed to a brisk walk as she wondered down the children's toys. She knew Sammy was behind her, but now she just wanted to play hard to get. It was the prefect chance to sneak in some PDA in Sarah's opinion and she could care less what Sands and Cerise where up to, knowing full well, those two, where still playing the game. Sarah ducked into the gardening section and waited for Sammy.  
  
When he passed an isle, she reached out and grabbed the back of his white tee shirt, yanking him back to her and pushing him up against a display of pumpkin seeds, knocking a few packages down as she kissed his hard. Sammy was taken back a moment but slowly wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist. "This is cheating..." He muttered as he kissed her back. "So.." She mumbled, hands resting on his chest.

* * *

Cerise couldn't run any more, she had a stitch in her side from running and laughing and as she leaned up against one of the isle's, cereal, she strained to hear Sands, but there were at least three other people in the other isle's stocking. She had one move to make as that was make a run for register fifteen, it wasn't THAT far for the cereal isle. So she darted out of the isle in time to see Sands come out of the one infront of her. "SHIT!" She screamed, dodging a stack of boxes, but her foot caught and she plummeted to the ground hard. She heard his footsteps slow and a moment later, she looked at the black hicking boots infront of her face. "Oh no you don't!" She stated, pushing away from him.  
  
She managed to dodge into the card isle again and heard Sands swear. He turned and sprinted around the front of the card isle, racing her towards the in, but Cerise came out first, turning in a sharp hair pin turn for Register Fifteen. Sands picked up speed, determined to catch and his arms closed around her waist, just as her hands slammed down on the counter of registered fifteen and her british voice filled the air, "BASE!" They stumbled and he slammed her into the end of the register, which thank god was empty as she went tumbled over it backwards on the to counter, with Sands over top of her.  
  
He looked down at her, grinning impishly, both where breathing hard. "You lose..." She breathed heavily. Sands continued to pin her, catching her lips in his and kissing her passionately. Cerise had just wrapped her arms around his neck when they heard Sarah and Sammy. "Ready for round two?" Cerise grinned deviously and pushed Sands off her, getting to her feet and running for the door. Sarah let out a cry and took off after her. Sands and Sammy exchanged a look and ran after them, getting outside intime to see the girls pile into Sarah's car. Sands pulled his car keys out of his jeans pocket and he and Sammy ran towards his mustang.


	2. Cemeteries

Authors Note: Though this is ONLY the second Chapter, this chaptr was done, completely for fun. I couldn't help it. ;)

Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the first chapter. :)

* * *

Sarah and Cerise pulled into the parking lot and got out. They stood next to the car, making plans. "What's base?" Sarah asked, knowing it was the girl's turn. "Um...the big crypt, up there on the little hill." Cerise muttered pointing, as she heard Sands' mustang pull up. The girls turned and saw the boys getting out. "He'll play crooked." Sarah muttered. "We expected that." Cerise replied, hands thrust deep in her pockets. "But it'll be fun." Cerise winked at Sarah. "Yeah, if you like running around a graveyard." Sarah said. "Oh you big baby." Sands replied as he and Sammy stopped at their car. "Here, if you're afraid." Sands handed her a flashlight. Sammy handed Cerise the other and with out another word, the two men walked toward the gate of the cemetery. Cerise and Sarah looked at eachother then followed.

They stopped just inside the gate, Sands and Sammy turned to her. "You've got a count of 30 and unlike you, Sheldon, I'm not cheating. The crypt on that hill," She pointed, "Is base" Cerise said. She and Sarah turned their backs. "One... Two... Three..." Sammy and Sands took off. Sammy dodged towards the older section of the graveyard. Sands headed towards the larger stones and ducked behind on. "Thirty!" Cerise yelled after a moment. She and Sarah headed into the cemetery, breaking off. Sarah headed towards the back, shinning the light all around, she didnt' like cemeteries.

Cerise walked carefully, muttering to herself. She didn't realize, Sands was following her, crouching low behind the gravestones. So much for Hide and Seek. He was going to play his own game. She continued to walk along, light infront of her. She was figuring Sands would be hiding in the area with the larger stones. Sands dodged out behind on stone and ran with as little sound as he could make to the stones on her other side. Cerise spun, shinning the light. She wasn't big on playing in a graveyard. Sands ducked behind a stone, snickering. Cerise shivered outwardly and turned back to the path, muttering.

Sarah walked along, humming to distract herself. "Sarah...' A voice called. Sarah stopped completely. "Sammy, STOP IT!" She yelled. "You're not scaring me!" "Sarah..." She glared into the darkness. "Sarah..." "God, I hate this!" She hissed, and decided to keep walking.

Cerise walked behind a few stones and looked up and down the way, trying to spot Sands. "You can be such a ruddy bastard." She muttered. Sands picked up a rock, from where he was crouched. Then he threw it in Cerise's direction. Cerise snapped her head up and glared. "All right Sands. You can quiet playing games!" She called out, but got no answered. She began moving towards where the rock had come from, but Sands dodged into some more stones. Cersie looked around and shook her head.

"Sarah..." Sarah decided she was going to take another approach. She began walking towards base. But who ever it was, was following her. "I hope you two think this is fun! Cause Cerise and I are picking what we do next!" She yelled. "Sarah..." She began the short climb towards the crypt.

Cerise saw Sarah heading towards the crypt and decided maybe that was the best way to do it. She began heading towards the crypt, when her foot hit something and she slammed into the ground, the flashlight hitting the ground and breaking. "Shit!" She swore, rolling over on to her back, her knee felt like it was bleeding and there was a sharp pain. She lay there on her back glaring at the stars. She heard movement to her left and lifted her head. Sands came out from behind a tomb stone and approached, his hands in his pockets. "Happy now?!" She snapped on him. "Does this mean you can't run?" He asked with a grin. "Fuck you." He grinned more, but crouched down beside her. There wasn't any light, but he could see her knee.

Sarah approached the crypt, shinning the light on it. The door was broken in. There was graffiti all over it. "That's nice." She muttered. "What?" She jumped with a scream, turning to see Sammy standing there. "Damn it!" She socked him in the shoulder. "I was just asking!" "Don't sneak up on me!" She snapped. Sammy laughed, but rubbed his shoulder. "Was that you trying to scare me?!" She demanded. "When?" "All the callign of my name." Sammy raised an eye brow. "Well then it must have been Jeff." Sarah muttered, turning to look around the cemetery.

Sands leaned closer to look at Cerise's knee as she sit up. "You've scrapped it up pretty bad." He said. "Yeah, and it feels like I twisted it. Help me up." Sands stood and grabbed around her waist, hoisting her up. She leaned on him, as they moved towards the crypt. But she stopped suddenly. "What?" Sands looked "You didn't hear that?" She asked. "Hear what?" "The voice?!" Sands gave her a blank look. "It was probably Sammy." "Yeah, then why's Sammy up there with Sarah?" She pointed up the crypt. Sands looked then looked back at her. "Ceris,e I think you're getting paranoid." "Well, when you're in YOUR company, that's easy to happen." She muttered. Sands gave her a look.

"There's Sands and Cerise." Sammy said, an arm wrapped around Sarah's waist. "Good, I want to GO!" Sarah stated. Sammy chuckled. They started down the hill towards the other two. When Sarah stopped completely. "Now what?" Sammy asked. "Sammy, I just heard...There's someone ELSE here with us... THERE HAS TO BE!" Sarah looked at Sammy with large eyes. Sammy looked around, before taking the flashlight from Sarah and shinning it around. "Sarah, it's empty. It's only us four and the dead." Sarah shivered.

"You know, the dead can't hurt you." Sands said as he helped Cerise along the path. "You might regret saying that, one of these days." Cerise whispered, she was trying to listen for the voice she'd heard as they made their way towards Sarah and Sammy. But when she heard it this time, she knew Sands had heard it. Sands stopped walking and stood very still, his head cocked to the side. "What's up?" Sammy asked as he and Sarah joined them, but Sands held up a hand, striking Sammy to silence. He turned his head more. "Someone's singing..." He said after a moment. "Are you sure you didn't leave the radio on in the mustang." Sammy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I hear it too..." Cerise muttered. "It's an old song. I mean, VERY old." Sarah whispered, looking over her shoulder. "Guys, it could be anything." Sammy said. "I wanna know what it is!" Sands wrenched the flashlight from Sammy's hand and shinned it back towards the older part of the cemetery. "I'm not going back there." Cerise said firmly. "Me neither." Sarah muttered. "Then you two stay here." Sands said. "With out light?!" Sarah nearly cried. Sands rolled his eyes and took a mini mag light out of his pocket, handing it to Cerise.

Then he grabbed Sammy's arm, pulling him towards the back of the cemetery. "Sands, do you really think..." "I think someone's fucking around and I intend to find out." He stated. Sammy sighed, pulling his jacket tighter. "I hope you're right." "Getting scared, Iokie?" Sands asked. "I just..." Sammy trailed off. "Look, you learn things when you have a Japanese grandmother, you don't fuck around with the supernatural." Sands snorted, shaking his head. "I dont' believe you, Sammy, you're the rational one." Sammy frowned and grabbed Sands arm, stopping him and turning him towards him.

"Sands, I've seen things, you couldn't even BEGAN to comprehend. There are things in this world tha shouldn't be messed with. Do you understand me?" Sands gave Sammy a look. "We're just going to have a look around, then we'll leave, all right big baby?" Sammy shook his head and sighed. "Alright." They started walking. Now Sammy heard the voice. It sounded like a woman's voice singing a very old song. More like a sea song.

Sarah helped Cerise sat down on a stone bench. "I hate this." Sarah muttered. "Let them mess around. The sooner Sheldon gets it out of his curiosity, the sooner we can leave." Cerise said softly. "Hasn't he ever heard the saying, 'Curiosity Killed The Cat'?" "Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back." Cerise said with a grin. "Yeah well..." Sarah sit down on the bench next to Cerise, only to stand up at once with a yelp. She turned around wided eyed. "What?" Cerise asked. "Someone just grabbed me!" Sarah looked at Cerise, Cerise looked at her, then over her shoulder. There was nothing behind them.

Sands and Sammy walked up and down the isles of grave stones. Every time they thought they were going to get close to the voice, it seemed to becoming from the other end. "Satisfied?!" Sammy asked finally, irritation in his voice. Sands frowned but shrugged. "Let's go, it's getting cold." They turned and headed back towards where they'd left Sarah and Cerise. As they walked along, Sammy glanced over his shoulder. He suddenly stopped, grabbing the flashlight from Sands' hand. "What?!" Sands snapped, turning to see what was going on. As he did, he saw the mist rising from the ground behind them. "It's mist, natural occurrence for this time of year." He snapped at Sammy. "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about THAT!" Sammy shinned the light. Near the back where they had been the mist had risen to at least five feet and Sands could just make out a figure in it. "We're leaving." Sands stated, not wanting to hang around. "What?" Sammy looked at him. "We are leaving NOW!" Sands broke out into a run, Sammy close behind him.

Sarah came to her feet again at the sound of pounding footsteps and Sands and Sammy came into view. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at them both. Sammy stopped to explain. Sands sprinted over to Cerise, he stopped, looking back over his shoulder. The mist was following them. "It seems this place may be haunted." Sammy said to Sarah. "Nah, ya think!?" Sarah snapped, shivering. "Can we just go?!" "Yes!" Sammy and Sands both answered. Sands grabbed Cerise around the waist and hoisted her to her feet.

They began walking at brisk walk towards the gate. But when they were with in three feet of it, the gate slammed shut on them. Sarah screamed. Cerise jumped. Sammy spun, shinning the light. The mist was coming closer, but he didn't see the figure. "Alright.." Sands said calmly, "We'll climb over the wall." Cerise looked at him, then at the four foot wall. "You expect me to get over that?!" She snapped at him. "I'll help you." He said collectedly. "Let's just go!" Sarah cried, on the verge of tears. Sammy took her hand.

Sammy was the first to try and scale the wall. But he couldn't seem to get on the large flat area. "I told you!" He snapped at Sands. "I told you not to be fucking around with the supernatural!" Sarah leaned on Cerise, and began crying. "Stop it, Sammy!" Cerise snapped. "Stop what?!" "Just stop scaring Sarah for one!" Sands shinned the flash light around. The mist was all over the cemetery then and he swore he heard someone walking. "Fuck this shit!" He snapped, turning to the gate and walking over. As he did, he pulled his gun from it's holster and let of a series of bullets.

Somewhere in the back of the cemetery, a woman's scream pierced the air. It sounded hurt and angry. Sarah screamed her self. Sammy grabbed her. A rush of wind began blowing from all angles, shaking the gate and blasting them with freezing wind. Sarah buried her face in Sammy's shirt. Cerise shivered, looking around. Even Sammy's eyes were wide. Sands seemed furious. "Look!" He screamed over the wind. "We are SORRY for coming in and interrupting your idea of a nap, ALRIGHT?! Now just LET US OUT!"

All at once, the wind stopped, the mist receded and the gates swung open slowly with a deafening creak. Sammy stared at Sands. Sands just holstered his gun and grabbed Cerise, so she could lean on him. "Let's go Sammy." Sands said simply, starting out of the cemetery. Sammy stared after him a moment, before grabbing Sarah around the legs and pickign her up, sprinting after the other two.

When they got out side the cemetery, the gates swung back with a violent snap. "I get it, I get it!" Sands replied to the sound. "We'll stay away." He rolled his eyes. "You're talking to the cemetery..." Sammy said slowly. "No, I'm talking to HER." Sands pointed. Sammy and Sarah turned. At the gate, was a tall woman in white, she was giving them the look of a mother who was irritated but amused at her children. "Who is she?!" Sammy asked, looking back at Sands. "Kathryn, she tends to get irritated if we mess around TO much." Sands answered, leaning against Sarah's car, and taking a cigarette out. His arm was still around Cerise's waist and she leaned on him. "How do you know?!" Sarah demanded. Sands sighed and glanced at the gates. Kathryn was retreating, but she stopped to look at Sands with an amused look and winked. "I just know, alright." Sands answered as he lit the cigarette.

A few minutes later, they were headed for a 24 hour cafe. Sammy was riding with Sarah, because Sarah was very annoyed with Sands. So Cerise was sitting next to Sands in his mustang. "How did you know Kathryn?" Cerise asked after a moment of silence. Sands snorted, tapping his ashes off out the window. "When I was sixteen a few friends and I got in there around this time of night. We were....defacing a few gravestones and she got very annoyed with us. She locked us in the cemetery, and scared the shit out of us. Then told us, when dawn was almost, not to come back until we'd learned respect for the dead." Cerise stared at him. "You're kidding me!" Sands just shrugged. "Ask my grandmother about it sometime." He said simply, turning a corner. Cerise shook her head They'd decide at the cafe, what else they'd do tonight, but she had the feeling they were far from done.


	3. Zuit Suit RiotPart One

Author's Note: It has occured to me that this story is gonna run logner then three chapters... Oh well right. ;) This chapter came from WAY to much swing music and the image of Sheldon Jeffrey Sands in a zuit suit...yum...**Also, and probably the most important reason I'm writing this chapter, I seem to use music ALOT to influence Blood in the Sand and I noticed that IusedALOT of OldMovies and old movie characters, to influence the story and the way I write these characters, including Sands. So this is my homage to those unforgetable characters and era!** Unbeta'd all mistakes mine!(and there's probably a few...)

Thanks to the wonderful reviews so far!

This is only part ONE of this...

* * *

He dropped his cigarette on the ground as they headed towards the door of the 24 hour cafe, pausing to snub it out with his boot heel. "Just a city a boy, born and raised in south Detroit..." The words drifted in from the open door. There weren't to many people with in and they had a kick ass juke box. Cerise jogged a short distance from the car to catch up with Sands and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they entered. 

Sarah and Sammy were already seated at a table near the back were the juke box and the dance floor was. Why did a diner need a dance floor?! Sands raised an eye brow, as he took of his sunglasses. Someone was feeding the juke box quaters and after Journey finished, Chuck Berry began telling his story about riding in his car.

Sands tossed Cerise a wink as he pulled her close. She stifled her laughter and leaned away from him. "You two are crazy." Sarah muttered as they slid into the booth opposite Sammy and Sarah. "And you two aren't?" Sands asked. "You know, I was thinking," Sammy said, tapping his ashes off. "Maybe we should go play a few Chinese Fire Drills." "What?!" Sarah looked at him. Sands chuckled, leaning on his elbows on the table as the waitress came over. "Coffee, all around." Sands told her.

"Yeah, cause we need caffeine." Sammy added with an idiotic. "Kids.." The woman muttered heading back towards the counter. "We're in our teens thank you!" Sammy called after her. Sarah hit him in the shoulder. "Yeah, that was real mature Sarah." Sands rolled his eyes. "So, what do we do after this?" Sarah asked. "I told you, Chinese Fire Drills?" "Either that, or we can go to the adult theater." Sands suggested. Sarah started to open her mouth then shut it, shaking her head and giving him a look. Sammy was having a fit of giggles. "I'm still pissed at you about the grave yard!" Sarah finally got out. "I got us out, didn't I?!" Sands retorted. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. Sammy continued to giggle. "Well if someone doesn't come up with something soon, we'll have to go back to the office..." Cerise muttered.

"There's still places that are open, damn it." Sammy muttered. Sands was staring at the juke box. After a moment, he got up, going over to it and flipping through the selections. After a while, he grinned and slipped a few quaters in. As the track changed, Jump 'n' Jive began playing.

Sands turned and went back over to the table and took Cerise's hand, pulling her out of the bench and pulling her towards the dance floor. At least he'd figured out why the diner had it now. "He wouldn't!" Sarah stared wide eyed. "He would." Sammy said with a nod and a grin.

_"Baby, baby it looks like it's gonna hail  
Baby, baby it' looks like it's gonna hail  
You better come inside  
Let me teach you how to jive and wail."_

He spun her out, then back to him, taking her left hand in his and his right hand on the small of her back. She rested her right hand on his shoulder as he turned them. They stepped in time to the music, the swing beat keeping them going.

Sarah just stared, then she looked at Sammy. "I can't believe he can even dance!!" "Believe it. And he can waltz too.." Sammy said. Then he pulled Sarah out of the booth and towards the dance floor. Sarah squeaked. "I can't do this! I don't know how!" She looked up at him. Sammy laughed and took her right hand in his, his left hand on her waist. "I'll show you." He told her with a grin. He turned her in time to music, much less slower then Sands and Cerise. Sands spun Cerise out away from him and pulled her back until her back was to him. Then he turned her back around and stepped in time to the music.

Sarah was easing up slightly, but she kept stepping on Sammy's foot. "Sorry!" She muttered. Sammy laughed softly. "It's all right, Sarah, just go with the music." He turned them, spinning away from Cerise and Sands. "You know something, Jeff." Sammy called to him. Sands didn't say anything but he glanced Sammy's way a brief moment, acknowledging that he'd heard him. "You'd fit perfectly into the 40s." Sammy called. Sands tossed him a rueful grin and winked as he spun Cerise. Cerise laughed lightly. "Don't give him ideas, Sammy! He'll show up to work in a zuit suit tomorrow!" Sammy laughed out right. "Oh god! I wish he would! I'd love to see the faces on some of the guys there." Sands just continued to grin.

"I've got an idea, what time is it?!" Sands suddenly said. "About 2:20, why?" Sarah answered. Sands just grinned more. "Then they're just gettin' into the swing of things." "Who, what, when?!" Sarah demanded. Sands stopped dancing. Sammy stopped him and Sarah as well, and they came over to Sands. "The Zuit Suit Riot." He answered. "The what?!" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Oh god!" Cerise laughed. "God, we haven't been there in what...seven months?" "How long do you think it would take you to get Sarah dressed?" Sands asked her. "About twenty minutes..." Cerise answered. "Right, I'll dropped you two off at your place and Sammy and I'll go get the car." "You have completely LOST me!" Sarah growled. "Go with the flow honey, go with the flow." Sammy said, grinning.

* * *

Sands dropped Cerise and Sarah off at Cerise's apartment. Cerise unlocked the door and pulled Sarah in. "Trust me on this, luv. You WANT to go to the Riot! But we're gonna have to find you something to wear." "WHAT is the Riot?!" Sarah demanded, following Cerise to the bed room. Sands wouldn't tell her a thing on the short drive to Cerise's apartment. 

Cerise sighed. "The Riot is a 30s and 40s swing club. They're a privet club, which means you have to be a member, with Sheldon just so happens to bed. And they're a dress club." Cerise said, opening her closet, she began going through it. "I think should have something...yes...here we go." She pulled something out of the closet and handed it to Sarah. Sarah took the wine colored dress that looked like came out of the 40s. She raised and eye brow and looked at Cerise. "You don't want to be wearing what I'm going to be wearing, so. Oh and these." Cerise handed Sarah a pair of heels.

Then Cerise grabbed something blue and headed for the bathroom. "Get dressed fast so I can do your hair." She called from the bathroom. Sarah looked at the dress again, it was very pretty with a seven gore skirt. She quickly got dressed. "Ready." She called.

But her eyes widened as Cerise came out of the bathroom. She looked like a vintage pin up in a short black seven gore skirted dress that had a halter style next. She was pulling on a pair of 40s style black heel sandals. "Like?" Cerise asked her with a grin. Her red hair was pinned up in a vintage fashion. "You look like a vintage pin up! Like...Betty Page! Only a red head." Cerise laughed. "Well, I'm glad about that, but Sheldon probably wont let me from his side if that's the case. Now come on, put on your shoes and let's get your hair down quickly."

The door bell rang after awhile. Sarah giggled and ran to the door, with Cerise following. Sarah looked through the peep hole and let out a long whistle. "It's Sammy... And wow.." Sarah said, turning to Cerise. "Sheldon isn't with him?" Sarah shook her head. "He's probably down with the car..." Cerise muttered as Sarah opened the door. "Ladies." Sammy said with a grin. He was wearing a pair of high waisted jazz pants with a matching vest in a tan, a white trellis shit underneath. On his feet were a pair of basic black dance shoes. "How long has that been in your closet?" Cerise asked. "Wait till you see Jeff." Sammy said with a wicked grin. "I can only imagine..." Cerise said with a sigh. "Come on." Sammy took Sarah's hand and looked her up and down. He let out a long whistle. "Damn!" Sarah blushed almost as dark as the color of her dress. Cerise grabbed a jacket and followed Sarah and Sammy out side.

* * *

The night air was crisp but not cold. Sarah shuddered. "Where's Jeff?" She asked. "Around the corner with the car." Sammy answered. "Oh he's REALLY trying to make an impression then..." Cerise laughed softly. They followed Sammy around the corner and Cerise nearly gasped. Sarah did. 

He was leaning against a 1941 Plymouth Coupe, smoking a cigarette. The street light glinted off the sliver chains hanging from his right side pockets of the black and white pinstriped zuit suit pants. As they approached, he raised his head, tipping back the fedora. "Jeff?!" Sarah squeaked. He tossed her a crooked grin. "Just something I had in my closet." He answered. She looked him up and down, all the way to his wing tips. "I think I just got a crush on you..." Sarah muttered. Sands chunked his cigarette away and winked at her. "Ready?" He asked them before opening the door of the car. The girs piled into the back seat. Sands grabbed Cerise's hand before she climbed in behind Sarah. "Very nice." He commented, looking her up and down. She kissed him quickly. "I could say the same to you. Now lets get to the club!"

They arrived at the building on the otherside of the town. A line of people where standing outside in swing clothing and valets were ready to the take the cars. Almost everyone turned to see the 41 Coupe drive up. "We'll never get in there..." Sarah said with a sigh as they got out. Sands handed the keys to a valet. "Treat her right Mick." He said to the man. "You bet Mr. Sands." The valet answered with a nod. Sammy raised an eye brow, looking back and forth between them. Sands raised his eyebrows in an expressive manner, grinning at them. He took Cerise's hand and led them towards the doors of the club. Inside they could hear the Jitter Bug blasting by a live band.

Sands skirted the line and stepped in front of the door man. "Ah, Mr. Sands, come right in. Are they with you?" He nodded to Sammy and Sarah. Sarah was looking around, shocked. "Yep." Sands replied as the man opened the door. "Shall we inform the boss that you're here?" The man asked. "Yeah, tell Rick to get his ass down here." Sands replied over his shoulder as he led the three into the club.

"Why do I get the feeling you're a regular here?" Sammy muttered. "Tell them, Sheldon!" Cerise said with a stern tone. Sands chuckled and looked at Sammy and Sarah. "I'm hardly a regular here, Iokie, I own the club. Rick Blaine and I own this joint." Sands explained. Sarah nearly tripped and Sands caught her arm righting her. "Shocked sweets?" He asked her, still grinning. "Of course I am! I never...this is..." She looked around the extremely classy vintage decor. "Cerise, you knew about this?!" Sarah asked her. Cerise blushed slightly. "Yes. Sands brought me here for our...first official date..." Sammy laughed.

A tall man with dark hair came towards them. He was dressed a pair of black pants and a white dinner jacket with a black bow tie. "Jeff! Good to see you man!" He held out his hand, his other in the pocket of the jacket. A cigarette bounced in his mouth. Sands took his hand and the man pulled him into a brief embrace. "I didn't expect to see you here until Saturday, big dance off and all." The man said as they stepped back from eachother. Sands grinned. "Yeah well, I couldn't help myself. You know my girlfriend, Cerise." The man turned to Cerise and bowed slightly. "Always a pleasure to see ya gorgeous. You could put could put Deborah Kherr to shame." The man winked. Cerise blushed slightly. "And this is Sammy Iokie and Sarah Darcy," Sands introduced them. "This is Rick Blaine...my partner in crime." Sands said grinning like the cat who'd eaten the cannery.

Rick turned to them and shook Sammy's hand. He turned to Sarah and gasped. "Why a spiting image of Lauren Becall!" Sarah's blush grew darker. "Quiet smooth talkin' Rick." Sands said from where he stood. "Might I add Jeff, that as always you are dressed to a T. You image what the boys at the offices would think if they saw us now." "I don't know, I think the boys at the Company are less tight then the boys at the Beurue." Rick laughed. "The Beurue?" Sarah asked. "FBI." Rick said. "That's where I work." Sammy shook his head. "Leave it to Jeff..." He said. Rick and Sands grinned. "Well, enjoy yourselves tonight, the party's just gettin' under way. We don't stop swingin' till the sun's up." Rick said, winking at Sarah. "We need to speak a little later Jeff." Sands nodded and Rick took his leave from them. Sands had a feeling by the look of Rick when he said the last bit, that there was trouble.


End file.
